Satoru
Satoru is the main character of the Satoru Chronicles. He is a ninja of unknown rank in Kusagakure. Being the son of a famous Jonin, Saburo, he was decided to be the host of the experimental tenth Tailed Beast, developed by the leaders of Kusagakure themselves, who wished to gain authority and fame through gaining their own Biju host. He also has a Kekkei Genkai, inherited from his father Saburo, who was one of the most -if not the most- feared Shinobi of Kusagakure. Appearance Edit Satoru has light brown, quite fuzzy hair which is normally covered by his aviators hat, which has the Kusagakure forehead protector on the front. He wears the villages standard flak jacket, which is a dark green vest with an elongated pocket on the lower back, with openings on both sides (which usually stores kunais or scrolls), and another kind of pockets on the right chest (similar to those of the Konohagakure flak jacket). It is quite slim and completely without neck- or shoulderpads. Satoru's personal flak jacket has a zipper on the front, and wears the vest open. Beneath it he wears a black shirt with long and wide sleeves, which is used to hide weapons in. Satoru's left sleeve is tucked inside a bracelet he wears on the wrist. He has short pants with many pockets, very similar to the flak jacket. On both legs, he wears a shuriken and kunai holster. He also has the standard black sandals which most shinbis wear. Satoru has large and dark eyes, usually glimming in a green color. Personality Abilities Despite his young age, Satoru has shown to be an excellent ninja, usually ignoring instructions and improvising to his own likes due to his rebellious nature. He is very creative and happy about his techniques, often trying to achieve even greater use of his techniques. Due to being a Jinchuriki, Satoru has a vast amount of Chakra, and incorporates it into his own techniques. Jinchuriki Abilities As a "Fake" Jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed Beast of Kusagakure, Satoru has a large chakra stamina (although not as much as a real Jinchuriki would). The Biju resting inside of him is not as powerful as the real Bijus which it was based on, but this makes it more easy to control. Thus, Satoru has great control over his Chakra -even allowing him to willingly enter Initial Jinchuriki Form (also called Red Demon Cloak, as shown by Naruto and Killer B), without becoming aggresive or uncontrollable. He can even focuse this aura on a specific bodypart, usually his right arm, to augment his punches. Unlike most others, his Demon Cloak is purple instead of Red. Taijutsu As a Ninja, he has great martial arts skills, and is an accurate thrower. Using his Biju to make his attacks even stronger, he rarely founds himself to be inferior to his enemies in physical skill. Ninjutsu Satoru has not shown any Ninjutsu yet, but he is incredibly skilled or even gifted in the use of it, proved by members of his village. Also, as the son of Saburo, he carries an unknown Kekkei Genkai. Trivia *Though the "Ten Tails" is the original, and 'creator' of the nine Bijus, Satoru's unknown "fake" Biju is referred to as having ten tails.